Confidente
by Srta. Silencio
Summary: One Shot SASU-SAKU A veces las más duras misiones, combates o entrenamientos no te preparan para las batallas que lidiaras en la vida. Ni la misión más peligrosa se compara con la incertidumbre de enfrentarte a lo desconocido y tener que sobrepasarlo de la mejor manera posible. La historia contiene:-Lenguaje vulgar/explícito moderado-Contenido 18


**Confidente**

—Ah estado así por varios días… No se que es lo que sucede, no entiendo que pasa, no se que hacer…

Baje la mirada y jugué con una roca entre mis dedos

—… las cosas entre nosotros han cambiado, ya no es solo Sakura… Ahora es mi SAKURA…

Hace dos meses salimos de la aldea, durante mi viaje de redención ella y yo nos habíamos vuelto mas estrechos con las cartas que nos enviábamos, no eran precisamente cartas de amor pero si cartas que nos acercaron mas de forma mas personal…

A la tercera noche de nuestra partida en la aldea de las aguas termales las cosas cambiaron totalmente, ella lucia tan hermosa en un kimono de flores de cerezo, con su cabello alborotado por andar corriendo por todo el festival, era como cuando éramos genin, ella lucia tan bella y alegre que no pude evitarlo, por primera vez no puede reprimir mis sentimientos, mis emociones y mis impulsos… "un ninja no debe exponer sus emociones…" no pude ser fuerte y me deje llevar por el hombre que soy y la hice mi mujer aquella noche.

Fue una noche especial y sin duda diferente, una noche que nunca había imaginado y mucho menos planeado pero que sin duda era algo que deseaba tanto en mi interior.

Amar y ser amado…

Sakura se entrego por completo y yo correspondí a ella como mejor pude, dando todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi alma, mi ser y mi corazón a la única mujer que me ha amado con totalidad y sin reparos. Me entregue a ella como ella lo hizo desde que éramos unos niños, por completo y en totalidad.

Su cuerpo se fundió con el mío haciéndose uno mismo, su boca y la mia se fusionaron con total sincronía, ella se dejo llevar en un mágico ritmo y mi ser la inundo por completo reclamándola como mía, la hice mía, la hice mi mujer.

Desde esa noche las cosas se intensificaron, era como si yo deseara tenerla, poseerla a cada instante, hacerla mi mujer y reclamarla como mía de forma posesiva, no quería despegarme de ella… no podía estar sin ella, deseaba tomarla en cada minuto y ella me complacía por completo, se entregaba a mis besos y mi cuerpo…

Me había vuelto adicto a sus besos, a su cuerpo a su esencia a su entrega. Cada roce de nuestra piel era un calor que podría quemar pero para mi era el combustible para darle todo de mi. Cada beso en nuestros cuerpos era una cascada de emociones que hacían vibrar mis mas profundos instintos. Sus botones erectos sobre mi torso era sensación fantástica, pero sentirlos en mi boca eran placer puro. Sentir sus caderas moverse sobre mi eje me volvía loco, era como sentir desbocarme en un frenesí cuando mi semilla se desbordaba en su interior, y ella gemía de placer entre mis brazos.

Nuestro viaje se había demorado mas de lo que debía, un recorrido que en solitario lo hacia en cinco días con ella se había vuelto un viaje de nueve, cada lugar que visitábamos era un lugar en el que no paraba de hacerle el amor, aun fuera una pensión o en medio del bosque, en una cueva o en un lago, contra un tronco o las aguas termales, no había lugar en el que no pudiéramos estar sin tocarnos… no soportábamos estar el uno sin el otro.

Así había sido nuestro viaje hasta hace una semana, Sakura no era la misma, Sakura había cambiado la notaba extraña y hasta distante, al buscarla me evadía y por alguna extraña razón me mentía.

Levante la mirada.

—Hace unos días me dijo que quería dormir porque se sentía cansada y la encontré en una tienda, cuando me acerque a ella se puso nerviosa y me evito… intente que me dijera si algo ocurría y dijo que no era nada… pero no es cierto ella miente y eso me confunde, Sakura no me miente, o no lo hacia…

Lance la roca al río y solo sentía su mirada sobre mí.

Primero creí que era porque había estado enferma, se cansaba muy rápido al correr, en varias ocasiones se ha desvanecido y al preguntarle me decía que debía ser por el cansancio, por lo tanto dejamos de hacerlo de forma frecuente para que ella descansara y durmiera sus horas, pero después cuando la buscaba ella se cohibía conmigo a la hora de intimar. Su entrega no era completa, había como un bloqueo en ella… estaba temerosa, pero temerosa de qué?

—…nunca eh lidiado con este tipo de situaciones, no sé qué hacer o cómo enfrentarlo? Quiero saber qué ocurre, pero no quiero presionarla… que hago?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron, esa espesa mirada se concentro en mi mirar y entendí lo que debía hacer.

—Debo hablar con ella…

Solo asintió y me levante de la roca.

Ella permanecía en el lugar en donde la había dejado con la fogata, terminaba de secar nuestros platos y doblaba la ropa que había lavado en el río, me miro y enseguida desvió la mirada, lo había estado haciendo desde hacia una semana y notaba su distanciamiento.

—Quiero hacerlo.

—Eh?

—Quiero hacerlo ahora y aquí…

—Aquí? Ahora?

—Si

Me quite la capa y sus ojos jade se dilataron, paso saliva muy nerviosa, me acerque a ella y no me evadió pero tampoco me recibió como antes lo hacia, se notaba nerviosa y algo tensa... algo en definitiva pasaba. Levante su falda y me acomode entre sus piernas, ella cerro los ojos y jadeo.

—… que ocurre?

—Eh?... nada... es solo que no me acomodo aquí...

—Sakura… —desvío su mirada y se tenso, su respiración se agito y apretó los puños—Qué ocurre?

—Na… nada...

—Ya no quieres estar conmigo?

—Eh?! No! Yo jamas dejaría de querer estar con Sasuke kun! Yo amo a Sasuke kun! —comenzó a llorar— …

No quería presionarla, no quería hacerla llorar, no quería lastimarla y ahora lloraba por mi culpa.

—… yo quiero estar con Sasuke kun!

La mire detenidamente, ella estaba muy alterada.

—Si tu quieres regresar a la aldea lo entenderé Sakura.

—Yo... yo... yo tengo un retraso Sasuke kun!, —los dos nos quedamos callados, ella estaba muy sonrojada— no me ha llegado el periodo…

—Eh? —no entendía bien qué significaba eso, pero debía ser algo importante si Sakura estaba muy seria y no paraba de temblar—

—Que tengo cuatro semanas de retraso… estoy embarazada Sasuke kun

—Que?! —eso sí lo entendí—

—No sabia como decírtelo Sasuke kun… —se tallo sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero era imposible limpiarlos, sus lagrimas brotaban aun mas— vamos a tener un bebe…

Sonrió y no solo su sonrisa me hizo sentir tan feliz… sus palabras, esas simples palabras eran un todo en ese momento, en ese instante, su cuerpo, toda ella eran felicidad para mi…

Sakura tardo para dejar de llorar, ella me dijo que seguro eran las hormonas del embarazo que la hacían estar más sensible. Había querido darme la noticia pero sus nervios no la dejaban, que había estado tímida a la hora de intimar porque cada minuto, cada segundo pensaba en cómo darme la noticia y no encontraba el momento adecuado para hacerlo.

A partir de ese día los viajes dilataron aun mas, no solo no paramos de tener intimidad sino que ella debía guardar reposo por nuestro hijo, aun cuando ella no quería hacerlo paraba para que ella guardara reposo, no quería arriesgar a mi familia, no quería que ella sufriera o sintiera malestar alguno y nuestro hijo creciera fuerte y sano.

—Ya se porque Sakura estaba tan distante…

Me miro con sus ojos atentos, escuchaba cada palabra que decía.

—…Sakura espera a mi bebe, vamos a ser papas…

Reclinó un poco su cabeza.

—… voy a ser papa Aoda.

Sonreí como hacia tanto no lo hacia con un suspiro que me inflo el pecho de orgullo, Sakura iba a tener a mí bebe, y yo seria el padre del hijo de Sakura Uchiha.

Mi confidente solo asintió con la cabeza.

—Felicidades Sasuke sama, felicidades por su nueva familia.

Fin.


End file.
